AWES
by Skye Air
Summary: Four different teenagers, four different destinies. As their paths intertwine, will they be able to stand up together and fight for what is right? A story adapted from Zairaswift's "SECAI".
1. Prologue I

_Prologue I_

The scene was indescribable. Blood was splattered everywhere: on the ground, on the metal, on the cold hard snow…  
>A loud infant cried in the midnight, her shrieks echoing in the empty, freezing plain. She clutched desperately to her dead mother, whose blank eyes stared forever in the dark sky, frozen in a horrified expression. Her father was lying face-first in the ground a few metres away, his hands clenched, blood running down his face and staining the snow. The driver was dead in the front seat. The guards were dead. The servant was dead. Everyone was dead, dead, dead…<br>The toddler let out another anguished shriek of terror, tears running down her cheek from her deep, sky-blue eyes. There was fire everywhere, dust on the snow, and red, red everywhere, she couldn't look, she could hardly breathe…

"Dear Lord," a voice whispered, unable to speak anymore words. He approached the scene with his cane in his hand. The coffee he had been carrying was already on the frozen floor, dropped, spilt, cold and forgotten. He couldn't believe it. All of them… dead. Gone. His closest friends… How could this have happened? There had to be something. He needed to investigate. He hurried towards the car wreck: it was an absolute mess.  
>A baby's voice caught his attention, one screaming with despair. He hurried towards the source, shocked and surprised, clutching his cane tightly in his hand. At last, he finally found the small girl: looking up to him with the sky-blue eyes that were all-so-familiar to him, yet they looked so bleak, so empty, so cold. Her forehead had blood trickling down on it, and her dress was torn and ripped and burnt, stained with red.<br>"Skye…" the silver-haired man spoke up, trying to find words. "I… L-let's go…" How could you console a baby whose parents had died right before them? How could you console a baby whose life was practically in ruins, whose life was burnt to the ground? How could you console a baby who saw blood spilling from their parents, watched their blank eyes, tried to shake them awake uselessly?  
>Skye, the little baby girl, toddled up to the Hunter. Tears no longer flowed down her eyes, as he gently hoisted her up into his arms. He was about to leave before she shrieked and writhed, and he had no choice but to put her down on the ground again.<br>"Skye, come on… W-we have to leave… There is n-nothing left…"  
>As if on cue to his comment, she ran a few metres away from him to her father and her mother. She gently took the heavy, gold crown off her father's head, and the silver tiara off her mother's. The Hunter caught on to what she was doing, and he took the crowns from her, while she gave her parents a final kiss on each of their foreheads. He smiled at her.<br>"Ready, Skye?" The girl looked up with a sad look, before nodding in understanding. She knew they couldn't stay here forever, mourning the death of her parents. She had to leave.  
>The Hunter once more took the girl in his arms, and picking up his coffee mug, ran away from the devastating scene, leaving the dark past behind them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is the prologue of my newest story, which is actually from zairaswift's SECAI story. She put it up for adoption and I gladly adopted it - well, sort of! Well actually, Zaira and I are very good friends and we (along with our other friends who each represent a character) made this whole SECAI thing. I'm going to be changing things up a bit. I think Zaira went more for the adventure, Royal storyline. I'm going more for the Beacon, real academy, huntress training stuff. Please check her story out (discontinued but still awesome!) Anyways, this is me, Skye, signing out! (and yes, tada, my name is in the fanfiction). NOT A SELF-INSERT (it's legit not me, I promise, my pen name is Skye Air, not Skye… you'll find out her name later :P). I hate those. I also hate OCs. Which is why I have no idea why I'm doing this right now. (My actual name isn't even Skye so whatever lol) – everything is explained on my profile!<strong>

_Stay Sweet,  
>Skye (who's actually not really Skye at all)<em>


	2. Prologue II

_Prologue II_

"Ozpin, we can't."  
>The silver-haired man sighed, heavy and burdened, as he placed down his coffee mug on the wooden table. The blonde woman sitting across the table from him eyed the cup with disapproval for a split second, before returning to a worried expression.<br>"The child-"  
>"The child will be fine, Glynda," Ozpin cut in, staring back into her emerald eyes. "I have done what I-"<br>"Done what?" the Huntress asked, raising her eyebrows. He looked up for a second and their eyes met again, before he dropped his gaze and let out a frustrated sigh.  
>"I erased her memory. I had to do it. What I saw there, in the wreck… was something that I hope no child will ever have to see, or remember…"<br>Glynda stared from across the table, trying to find words to console him. It must've been hard on him too… After all, he had been their personal adviser and close friend.  
>"Wait… Does that mean the child will not remember anything? As in words, knowledge or-"<br>"No, she will remember those," Ozpin replied quietly. He then let out a small, low chuckle. "She may even have some natural royal abilities, for all I know." He was silent for a bit, staring into the fireplace a few metres away, which flickered and glowed.  
>She paused, before adjusting her glasses. "What about the other… items? If she's a royal, would she not have the tattoo...? And what about the necklace?"<br>"The tattoo and the necklace will remain. She won't remember what they are. And even so, I have planted false information so she won't know. As for the crowns… I have no idea. You can decide what to do. Aetherial has fallen to the Council of the Thirteen. They will have no need for the crowns."  
>The wise silver-haired man fell silent again. Glynda studied him: the man before her had been broken so many times, it was still a wonder how he was holding himself together. She had known him for so long, been side-by-side with him, helped him through all hard times… and yet even so, she could only do so much for her long-time friend.<br>Glynda gave out a little sigh of her own. "Ozpin… don't you think that this 'Council of the Thirteen' are just slightly suspicious? Right after the royal 'accident', they take over the kingdom like they planned it."  
>Ozpin was silent as he stood up, and grabbed his mug and cane, before heading out towards the exit door. Just as he was about to leave, he muttered to her, "Exactly. It wasn't an accident."<br>She sat there, a little stunned and uneasy, while the door closed with a quiet snap.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this "chapter" is short. I think I'm going to do more prologue parts. I have some things to describe Skye growing up, and then we'll get to the trailers, and then we'll finally get this story started! And I'm sorry if things seem a little OOC and you don't like OCs, but you know what YOLO I just decided to do this story, with the help of zairaswift, of course! Anyways, please tell me what you think! Review and give constructive criticism, thanks!<strong>

_Stay Sweet,  
>Skye<em>


End file.
